Most board-to-board RF solutions feature a bullet with a signal contact surrounded by a full coaxial ground. For low profile solutions, e.g. below ˜8 mm, the conventional full coaxial bullet is limiting for total achievable misalignment between the printed circuit boards (i.e. float).
Therefore, a need exists for a board-to-board connector that has sufficient float, particularly in low profile applications, to compensate for any misaligned between the circuit boards.